Degrassi of the Dead
Degrassi of the Dead was the first Degrassi Halloween special and a four-part Degrassi Mini, which aired in Season 7. Cast *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson (Zombie Version) *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks (Zombie Version) *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason (Zombie Version) *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos (Zombie Version) Plot Part 1 The regular opening sequence begins, but strange things begin happening. During Emma's part, it begins cutting to a zombie version of herself, during Manny's, a voice says her name and then her opening is cut by static then back to her, and during Jimmy's, his suddenly goes in slow-motion, then rewinds, then stops and goes to several news broadcasts. Apparently, people are becoming zombies because they ate genetically modified fruits and vegetables, then Manny's voice comes on, she says she has taken shelter in the school, it's the end of the world and her only family is a guy she can't trust (Peter), a Barbie doll (Ashley), a criminal (Jay), and a princess (Paige). Manny says to the group that Emma is coming to get them, but Ashley sees a zombie Emma out the window, which means there is no way out. Jay says he going to Miss Hatzilakos' office to get keys to a bus outside, though Peter already has them, but before Jay gets back, he is killed by a zombie Miss Hatzilakos. Part 2 The group runs away and shelters themselves in the gym while Paige and Peter guard the door, where they find a zombie Jimmy. At first, they're scared, but Ashley tells them not to worry, because Jimmy can't walk. Suddenly, a zombie bangs on the door so the group needs to escape through a vent, but before they can escape, Ashley is killed by Jimmy, when she is to shocked to run when she sees he is walking. Manny escapes through the vent, then Paige, then Peter, but the zombies break in and get Peter. Paige tries to go back to save him, but he urges them to keep going. Part 3 Zombie Emma appears on the screen and says: "I told you Manny, I've always been saying it, I knew genetically modified foods would get us in the end." Suddenly, Manny wakes up and continues crawling with Paige, they arrive in the science room, when suddenly, Paige is attacked by a zombie Spinner (who is tied to the wall), then Derek appears, he says that he had turned Spinner into a zombie so he would be the only male left in the world to repopulate with and blow up the school to get rid of all the zombies, Paige seduces him to make Spinner mad. She spins him to Derek where he begins to kill him, but Derek blows up the school, Manny escapes, but Paige and Derek couldn't get out. Part 4 Manny wakes up outside the school, but there are still zombies after her. She notices that Peter is in that group, but he is not a zombie. He tells her to pretend to be a zombie and they will leave her alone, she does and she and Peter get to the bus. Manny begins to drive away, but Peter begins acting strange, he suddenly turns into a zombie and kills Manny while she's driving Gallery Yfgfd.jpg Xczxczxczx.jpg Wqxc.jpg Sgsd.jpg Sdgdsfgf.jpg Sadfas.jpg Fsdfsd.jpg Ewrer.jpg Erewtre.jpg Erere.jpg Eceeh.jpg Cvcbv.jpg Asfdasdfa.jpg Asfafdaj.jpg derekpaige.jpg Degrassidead.jpg ImagesCAHB3NIZ.jpg Videos Category:Season 7 Category:Degrassi Mini Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Halloween